Pudar
by Linor Ayyas
Summary: Ketika Hisana menyunggingkan senyum tereloknya, seharusnya Byakuya menyadarinya. [Canon]


**disclaimer. **Bleach © Kubo Tite

**warnings**. OOC, typo(s), tema pasaran, klise, idk

* * *

**Pudar**

Langit masih dilukis oleh gradasi violet dan oranye. Suhu udara masih amat rendah membuat kulit meremang. Di angkasa bintang-bintang masih terjaga meski keberadaannya kini bisa dihitung oleh jari. Garis-garis cahaya mulai menyinari bumi Seiretei. Lingkupnya belum menyeluruh tapi merupakan pertanda sang pagi datang menyapa.

Dan di saat yang sama, Byakuya bangun dari tidurnya.

Saat ia membuka mata, gelap menguasai jarak pandangnya. Cahaya mentari belum cukup menembus pintu shoji kamarnya. Namun pria itu merasa sedikit hangat, satu ciri pagi telah tiba.

Tahu jam segitu bukan waktu biologisnya untuk bangun, Byakuya kembali bergelung dengan selimut. Meringkuk tak tahan oleh dinginnya udara. Ya, memang ia merasa hangat tapi sekarang masih musim dingin. Barangkali kehangatan itu hanya sensasi sesaat. Pria itu tidur bersama selimut hangat, zirah pelindung dari kejamnya angin malam.

_Tidak_—Byakuya tersadar setelah sekian detik lamanya. Kehangatan yang selalu menemani malam-malamnya entah mengapa tidak ia rasakan. Tangannya secara refleks meraba sisi lain dari futon lebar itu.

Hanya dinginnya futon yang ia raba.

Dengan kesadaran itu Byakuya bangun sepenuhnya. Ia paksa tubuhnya yang lelah keluar dari kamar, mencari-cari kehangatan yang seharusnya masih berada di sisinya. Ini masih fajar, demi Tuhan.

Hingga akhirnya ia menemukannya di depan halaman depan _mansion_, menyibukkan diri memasang sandal jeraminya.

"Selamat pagi, Byakuya-sama," sapa kehangatan itu dengan senyum yang tak kalah hangatnya.

"Pagi, Hisana," Byakuya berucap menyebut namanya, "Kenapa kau sudah bangun sepagi ini?"

"Karena saya ingin," jawab Hisana kalem.

Mendengar jawaban itu Byakuya hanya mengerutkan dahi.

"Hari ini adalah hari terhangat sepanjang musim dingin tahun ini," Hisana melanjutkan jawabannya, tahu suaminya kebingungan. "Saya ingin pergi ke Rukongai selagi bisa."

Hisana, yang sudah selesai mengikat tali sepatu jeraminya, bangkit dan menghadap suaminya. Mata violet Hisana menangkap profil Byakuya yang berantakan. Yukata tidur yang kusut, rambut hitamnya berantakan, serta munculnya lingkaran hitam di bawah mata suaminya. Setelah itu ia kembali menatap suatu titik di pundak lebar sang suami; seperti protokol sosial yang diajarkan, tak boleh seseorang menatap lawan bicara langsung ke matanya.

"Tidurlah lagi, Byakuya-sama," ujar Hisana. "Ini masih subuh dan Anda masih mengantuk. Bukankah semalam Anda pulang malam?"

Hisana benar, Byakuya akui. Pria itu merasa melayang di posisinya dan matanya masih terasa sulit dilebarkan. Tapi itulah resiko menjadi seorang wakil kapten. Kelelahan adalah salah satu bentuk abdinya kepada Gotei 13.

"Tak bisakah kau berangkat lebih siang? Kau belum sarapan, 'kan?" tanya Byakuya atentif.

Hisana menggeleng, rambut pendeknya berayun pelan mengikuti gerakan kepalanya. "Lebih pagi lebih baik. Saya takut nanti saat siang justru langitnya mendung lagi. Lagipula, sudah dua bulan saya tidak ke Rukongai. Mungkin saya sudah ketinggalan berita dari sana."

Jeda pun muncul. Hisana menghela nafas, "Untuk sarapan Byakuya-sama tak perlu khawatir. Saya bisa makan di Junrinran. Di sana ada kedai teh yang bersih dan lengkap menunya."

Merasa suaminya teryakinkan, Hisana mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kediaman itu. Sebelum sosok sang istri menghilang dari matanya, Byakuya memanggil.

"Tunggu."

Hisana membalikkan tubuhnya dan memberi ekspresi heran pada sikapnya. Tak sedikitpun wanita itu menatap matanya.

"Kira-kira kapan kau akan pulang?"

Tahu makna dari pertanyaan itu, Hisana langsung membungkuk kecil. Kurva ke atas tercipta di bibir kecilnya. "Secepatnya, tentu saja. Saya tak ingin melewatkan upacara pelantikan Anda menjadi komandan. Akan sangat tidak terhormat bila saya tidak menghadirinya."

Kini bola besar di ufuk timur sana mulai menampakkan diri dari kabut cakrawala. Garis-garis lembut sinar menerpa tubuh mungil wanita yang amat dicintai Byakuya , membuatnya seolah berpendar-pendar. Setiap inci kulitnya memantulkan cahaya yang datang, membuat kulit itu, tubuh itu, sosok itu—tak berasal dari dunia yang sama. Pemandangan yang indah itu hanya membuat Byakuya terpana.

"Sampai nanti, Byakuya-sama."

Kalimat perpisahan itu diucapkan dengan sebingkai senyum terlebar yang—menurut pria itu—pertama kali Hisana berikan padanya.

.

.

Saat pertama kali bertemu Hisana, disitulah titik dimana Kuchiki Byakuya menemukan dirinya kembali membenci peraturan. Tentu saja rasa ini berbeda dengan apa yang ia rasakan ketika ia masih seorang pemuda ingusan; masa dimana dirinya ingin mencari suatu kata bernama bebas yang tak pernah ia cecap sejak dirinya lahir di dunia ini.

Saat ia pertama kali menatap manik ametis itu, Byakuya melihat harapan dan rasa asing yang membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Dan ketika ia berhasil membawa gadis sederhana itu dalam pelukannya, Byakuya lagi-lagi menemukan hatinya merutuki protokol, ketentuan, regulasi—segala omong kosong yang kini memenjarakan istri tercintanya.

Hisana adalah wanita yang tertutup. Dia menarik dirinya untuk tidak menonjol di antara kerumunan kejam yang bernama dunia. Tenang, sopan dan anggun; sungguh sebuah anomali dengan latar belakangnya. Matanya selalu dijaga untuk tidak memandang ke mana-mana, kecuali tanah di bawahnya. Bila terpaksa harus bercakap-cakap dengan orang lain, mata Hisana akan menatap ujung pundak orang itu. Ia tak pernah mau menatap langsung orang di depannya.

Byakuya tak tahu. Meski kini sudah empat tahun mereka menjalin tali pernikahan, sikap itu tetap Hisana tunjukkan pada siapapun termasuk dirinya. Bahkan tindak tanduk Hisana terlihat lebih tertata dan lebih—inilah yang Byakuya amat sayangkan—kaku. Apalagi bila wanita itu berada dalam sorotan mata elang para tetua Kuchiki. Tekanan yang amat berat, Byakuya paham. Tapi bukan Hisana namanya bila tak tahan banting. Wanita terkasihnya ini telah merasakan kejamnya dunia. Intrik dunia bangsawan hanyalah secuil dari lika-liku kehidupan Hisana yang keras.

Ia tahu warna Hisana yang sebenarnya. Afeksi tanpa batas, welas asih, kebaikan tanpa pretensi, adalah tiga dari daftar panjang mengapa Kuchiki Byakuya memilih Hisana sebagai pendamping hidupnya. Dalam logika dan hati Byakuya, Hisana adalah makhuk yang paling sempurna.

Sekaligus makhluk terapuh yang pernah ia kenal. Bagai bunga liar yang ranggas warnanya.

.

.

Kuchiki Byakuya terkenal lebih dari gelar kebangsawanan yang disandangnya. Dingin bak tebing es, kejam seperti hiu ganas, tak kenal ampun bagai algojo. Titel abadi yang sering digaungkan para pengagum.

Ahli seni pedang yang anggun. Petarung yang tak kenal takut. Master strategi yang licik nan culas. Itu semua akan selalu muncul dari mulut dari jiwa-jiwa yang beruntung bisa merasakan sabetan pedang panjang milik pria berambut hitam panjang itu.

Asal seluruh dunia ini tahu, itu semua hanyalah jati diri palsu yang Byakuya tunjukkan pada dunia dan seisinya.

Karena kini, dari samping gundukan putih selimut di ruangan besar dan luas itu, Byakuya mengiba dalam diam.

Kabar itu melesat bagai peluru ke hatinya. Tanpa pikir panjang—bukankah sudah jelas—lagi Byakuya membatalkan upacara pelantikannya, membuat Yamamoto-soutaichou kecewa. Kekecewaan itu saat ini hanya angin lalu. Ada urusan yang lebih hektik yang harus diselesaikan.

Kini Byakuya tahu jawaban dari absennya Unohana-taichou dari baris shaf para kapten yang akan melantiknya. Padahal wanita berambut kepang panjang itu satu dari tiga kapten yang merekomendasikan pria Kuchiki itu menjadi kapten divisi keenam.

"Berterimakasihlah pada Shiba-fukutaichou, bukan aku," Unohana berkata tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari pasiennya. Dari telapak tangannya keluar pendar hijau yang sedang memeriksa setiap organ dalam istrinya. Bibir wanita itu merapal mantra-mantra penyembuh lirih.

Byakuya melirik orang yang disebut Unohana tadi sekarang sedang berdiri di halaman kamar Hisana, menyilangkan lengan di depan dada. "Aku menemukannya pingsan di Inuzuri. Untung dia pingsan di tempat yang tidak ramai. Kalau tidak …"

Pria bermanik baja itu mendelik, "Jaga mulutmu, Shiba."

Shiba Kaien menghela napas, "Aku hanya mengekspresikan rasa syukurku, bung." Lalu pemuda itu mengangkat bahunya, melepas canggung.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah mengawasinya sejak istrimu meninggalkan distrik lima puluh."

Konfesi itu kini mengalihkan perhatian Byakuya kepada pemuda Shiba. Dalam diam ia menuntut untuk lanjut.

Tahu diperhatikan intens, Kaien kembali bersuara, "Biarpun istrimu mengenakan pakaian polos, dia tetap terlihat berbeda. Kurasa karena pakaiannya bersih. Orang-orang dari distrik lima puluh ke atas yang cukup pintar pasti menyadarinya. Apalagi aku melihat satu-dua orang mulai membuntutinya. Aku cukup yakin istrimu tidak sadar sedang dikuntit karena—" kini Kaien menggaruk kepala belakangnya, bingung harus menjelaskan kalimat selanjutnya.

"Karena apa?" tuntut Byakuya tak sabar.

_Karena istrimu jalan-jalan seperti anak hilang di sana? _Mana mungkin Kaien bilang seperti itu pada Byakuya.

"Dia tidak terlihat fokus. Matanya kosong, setidaknya itu yang aku lihat sekilas."

Kaien pun kembali menggali kepalanya, mengingat-ingat kembali alasan yang mendorongnya untuk mengabaikan misi Ukitake-taichou untuk menjaga wanita mungil itu.

"Lalu, dia juga terlihat sedih dan kecewa. Aku tak tahu mengapa."

.

.

Penjelasan Shiba Kaien tadi berputar tanpa henti di kepala Byakuya. Dalam diam ia memohon pengakuan langsung dari istrinya.

Namun itu hampir mustahil terjadi. Wanita itu kini terbujur diam dalam selimut tebal. Napasnya pendek dan suhu tubuhnya sedikit di atas rata-rata. Sejak kunjungan singkat Unohana dan Shiba selesai Byakuya tak pernah melepas genggaman pada tangan kecil Hisana, berharap panas tubuh yang kini menyiksa istrinya juga menulari dirinya. Bukankah itu salah satu dari janji sehidup semati yang tempo dulu mereka ucapkan?

Ibu jarinya menelusuri sela-sela jari istrinya yang skeletal, warna putih yang abnormal menghias wajah Hisana. Air muka wanita itu tenang, kecuali tautan alis yang bertemu di dahinya. Tangan Byakuya yang satu lagi mengelus dahi yang mengerut itu, menghaluskannya kembali.

Byakuya tahu Hisana sedang tidur. Respon wanita itu positif; kerutan di dahinya menghilang dan secara naluri tubuhnya beringsut mendekati tangan besar pria itu.

Hatinya yang lelah mendorong Byakuya mengubah posisinya. Duduk seiza selama tiga jam tentu membuat kedua kakinya mati rasa. Tak melepas pegangannya, Byakuya menyelipkan tubuhnya ke dalam futon besar itu, mendekap lembut Hisana yang masih terlelap. Tangannya kini berpindah mengusap rambut pendek Hisana.

Seharusnya Byakuya menyadarinya. Pagi tadi, ketika Hisana menyunggingkan senyum tereloknya.

_Apa yang sebenarnya kau sembunyikan dariku?_

Hisana adalah enigma yang tak dapat diungkapkan. Senang, sedih, kalut, takut, sesal, tak pernah Hisana menyuarakan isi hatinya. Byakuya tak tahu motifnya, apakah karena dia tidak ingin membebani suaminya? Mungkin itu jawabannya.

_Apa yang kau takutkan, Hisana?_

Mata Hisana yang tak pernah beranjak dari kaki tanah, itukah benteng pertahanannya?

_Mengapa kau masih tak percaya padaku?_

Byakuya tahu Hisana sering ke Rukongai mengunjungi anak-anak panti asuhan di sana. Anak-anak Inuzuri yang selalu menghibur hati Hisana. Tapi dari situlah Byakuya melihat kejanggalan. Sesering itukah Hisana harus ke sana?

Napas Hisana yang pendek tadi kini mulai memelan, kembali ke ritmenya yang semula.

Ia benci harus mengakui ini. Bahwa ia merasa waktu indahnya akan segera berakhir. Setiap detik, setiap tarikan napas, setiap kali Byakuya melihat sosok Hisana yang semakin sempurna, ia merasa sebentar lagi semuanya akan pudar dihembus angin waktu.

Ia terus mengenang memori pagi tadi. Ia tak merasakan gejolak kesedihan yang selalu menggelayut dalam gerak gerik Hisana. Hanya rasa damai dan bahagia yang ada.

Apakah itu yang orang lain sebut firasat?

_Bangun, Hisana. Aku membutuhkanmu._

**Tamat**

* * *

**author's note.** Akhirnya bisa nulis prosa setelah disiksa oleh UAS, sekaligus melepas stress. Kesampaian juga akhirnya nulis ByaHisa. Foreva my OTP! Reviewnya kutunggu ^^


End file.
